Cat and Mouse
by TheBrokenMinor
Summary: Baz and Simon like to play. Here is one of their favorite games.


Note: I do not own these lovely characters or their world, Rainbow Rowell does :]

Cat and Mouse:

Simon was awake as soon as Baz woke up, it was the same as every other night, he instinctively just knew as soon as his roommate's eyes were open. He knew the routine, so laying as still as possible, he kept his breathing steady but he also understood by now that Baz could sense his breathing had changed and that his heart was beating through the roof. Simon didn't want to ruin the game and he knew the routine so well.

Soon Baz had sat up and was quietly tying his shoes. He pocketed his wand and tiptoed to the door lightly opening it, thanking Crowley that the 'Silence is Golden' spell was still working. He left the door ajar and was off down the hallway in the blink of an eye, he knew the game was just starting.

Simon was out of bed like a shot, slipping his shoes on, his heart beating faster then before in anticipation. Baz had left the door ajar and Simon threw it open darting through just in time to see the other boy turning left at the end of the corridoor. He tried to be quiet as he raced after Baz but he could already feel fire in his lungs and hear his breath turning into loud pants as he tried to catch up with the vampires unnatural speed.

Baz had said a 'Star Light, Star Bright' spell, even though he could see perfectly in the dark, he didn't want Simon running into a wall and waking everyone in the dorm up. He could hear Simon's rapid breathing rounding the corner behind him, he had just murmured a 'Presto Changeo' at the blank wall infront of him, making an archway appear looking out on empty space. Using his vampire abbilities he jumped through, landing nimbley on the grass outside of the fortress.

Simon stared out from behind the wall, watching Baz jump before rounding the corner at a run and flinging himself forwards through the archway. He could feel the wind rushing around him as he fell the five floors towards the lawn. An almost scream escaped his throat as Baz jumped up plucking him from the air. Simon's arms automatically went around the taller boys neck, holding tight as they landed against the hard packed earth, Simon cradled to Baz's chest.

Baz whispered into Simon's ear "Caught you little mouse" settling him back onto his feet. He could smell the want rolling off of Simon and his eyes lit up, his favorite catnip, the smell was growing stronger driving him to distraction and he wasn't sure they'd make it to the forest. Not tonight.

After letting his heart settle it's rythum Simon was ready for the next part of the game. The chase through the forest was always the best, he knew Baz could catch him any time he wanted, but it was the waiting and his own lust filled wanting that made it so enjoyable. Looking up into Baz's face made Simon realize that there wasn't going to be a chase in the woods tonight.

Baz leaned down a little and caught Simon's mouth with his own, his arms winding into the other boy's soft honey brown hair, he kissed him with passion and urgancy knowing that in the open as they were they would need to be quick.

Simon reciprocated the kiss and worked on the button on Baz's jeans, tossing his head back and moaning when Baz pushed his hand down Simon's shorts. The ecstacy was short lived as he removed his hands quick as a flash to undo his own jean buttton which Simon has forgotten all about in the moment.

Baz returned his hand to inside Simon's pants and continued his assult on his mouth, loving the noises the other boy was making, then making some of his own as Simon wrapped a hand around him. Both boys were a mess of tangled sweaty limbs and red panting faces until Baz cried out with his climax, jerking Simon to a finish with a shout of "Fuck I Love You"

Baz's legs gave out and they were on the damp grass in a pile but it didn't matter as Simon rolled to look at Baz a grin on his face "I win" he whispered, his eyes drifting shut. "I'll win tomorrow Snow" Baz breathed getting ready to carry Simon back to bed.

The End

By Riaxo/TheBrokenMinor


End file.
